


SPN Coda 15x13 - "Destiny's Child"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cause they deserve it, destiel coda - Freeform, just some short sweetness between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Yes, yes, I know; this was supposed to have come out last week. I'm really sorry but this coda really fought me. So much that I actually started writing another before this one, but then I decided to settle for this short and sweet coda,for now.I hope you still like it and, if you enjoy some Dean/Dean, I'll be posting a fic of them sometime soonhopefullyNow, go enjoy it!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	SPN Coda 15x13 - "Destiny's Child"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know; this was supposed to have come out last week. I'm really sorry but this coda really fought me. So much that I actually started writing another before this one, but then I decided to settle for this short and sweet coda, _for now_. 
> 
> I hope you still like it and, if you enjoy some Dean/Dean, I'll be posting a fic of them sometime soon _hopefully_
> 
> Now, go enjoy it!

Castiel finds Dean in his room, sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey in front of him, a glass half-full in his hand as Dean stares blankly at a spot in front of him. He opens the door slowly and carefully, not wanting to startle Dean from his stupor. Castiel watches him for a few minutes, hand resting on the doorknob, not sure if he should enter the room or just leave Dean alone; he didn’t seem to want any company but Castiel can feel Dean’s inner battle with his feelings.

“Are you goin’ to just stare at me all night, Cas?” Dean raises his hand to drink up the whiskey in his glass, clicking his tongue as he places the cup on the table. “Just come in already.”

Castiel walks into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He takes his trench coat off, putting it inside Dean’s closet, and then moves closer to Dean, sitting at the edge of the bed next to his chair. Dean has dark bags under his eyes, the crow’s feet are more prominent around his eyes, and his shoulders are slouched, tensed.

He stretches his hand towards Dean, waiting for him to take it. Dean stares at his eyes for a second before lowering his eyes to Castiel’s hand. Castiel curls his finger, signalling for Dean to take his hand. He doesn’t stop until Dean sighs, letting go of his glass to take Castiel’s hand. He pulls Dean closer until he stands up, making him sit in front of him, with his back to Castiel.

After toeing his shoes off, Castiel puts one leg around each of Dean’s side. He carefully tugs Dean’s jacket from his shoulders, Dean letting Castiel free him from it. Castiel throws it on the chair, moving to take Dean’s flannel before doing the same with it. 

Slowly, Castiel places his hands on Dean’s shoulders, working up the knots of tension—which are a lot. He massages Dean’s shoulders, running his fingers down his arms, moving to his back, all the way down his hips and back to his shoulders. Dean relaxes under his touch, melting against him until his back is against Castiel’s chest.

Castiel circles his arms to hold Dean close to him, placing a kiss on Dean’s forehead before resting his head on top of Dean’s. Castiel runs his hands up and down Dean’s arms, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. He can feel Dean’s tiredness in him and Castiel’s not sure if it’s just that or if he’s tired too.

Carefully, he lays down on the bed, pulling Dean with him until they’re side by side. Castiel stares into Dean’s eyes, placing one hand on his cheek and running his thumb along his cheekbone. Dean closes his eyes, leaning into the touch with a sigh, raising a hand to put it on top of Castiel’s. They stay in silence and Castiel uses his grace to turn the lights off, scooching closer to Dean.

Dean puts one arm around his torso, inching towards him until their faces are close. “Cas, I—”

“You don’t have to say anything, Dean.” Castiel places a kiss on the tip of Dean’s nose. “I know you’re tired and we’ve had a challenging day.” Dean opens his eyes to look at him. “We can just relax for now and worry about everything else tomorrow, okay?”

Dean smiles softly, nodding. “Sounds good. I’ve had enough crazy for one day already.”

Castiel smiles back, pulling Dean closer to him until they’re touching from toe to head. Sleeping really does sound like the best thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> Stay home and stay safe, peeps!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ Tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
